USS Bajor
| type = exploration cruiser| class = Galaxy| status = Active (2411)| yard = 40 Eridani A Starfleet Construction Yards| launched = 9 August 2409| prop = Vector Industries X-227 warp core| speed = Cruise: Warp 9 Max sustained: Warp 9.4 Sprint: Warp 9.98 for 40 min.| crew = 82 officers 963 enlisted up to 10,000 additional troops| armament = 11 Type X phaser arrays fore and aft torpedo launchers 180 quantum torpedoes| shuttle = ( runabout) Shoemaker (Type-8 shuttlecraft) Al-Birjandi (Type-7 shuttlecraft)| motto = "Morituri Nolumus Mori"| altimage = Galaxy Class Variant.jpg}} |Shakedown Shenanigans}}}} The USS Bajor (NCC-97238) was a Federation starship launched on 9 August 2409 under the command of Captain Kanril Eleya. ( ) History Construction and launch Last of the Galaxy-class starships, the Bajor was ordered as part of a stopgap series of 28 such ships to cover combat losses until the could enter full production in 2410. Each of the Series 23 Galaxy''s was named after a Federation homeworld, giving rise to the nickname ''Planet-class. The Bajor was placed under the command of Kanril Eleya and launched on 9 August 2409. The shakedown cruise was interrupted by the receipt of a distress signal from the freighter , and over the objections of Admirals Taurik and Harnett Kanril ordered her ship to the rescue. The Bajor easily defeated the three Orion corvettes and deployed prize crews and rescue teams. |Shakedown Shenanigans}} The crew of the Bajor decided on the motto "Morituri Nolumus Mori" by popular vote soon after launch. Kanril never bothered to look up a translation. |To Absent Friends}} :The motto is in fact a reference to the novel '' by , wherein Rincewind gives a potential translation as "We who are about to die don't want to."'' 2409 service Technical data |Shakedown Shenanigans}}}} In contrast to early vessels of the class the Bajor and her sister ships were designed with warfare as a primary purpose. The ship carried a complement of 180 quantum torpedoes, and was also equipped with ablative armor and was much faster and had greater endurance. In addition to those features being common across Series 23, the Bajor, along with the , , , and , was equipped with an experimental Vector Industries X-227 warp core which did not use dilithium crystals, instead confining the matter/antimatter reaction by means of artificial gravity fields. ("Shakedown Shenanigans") Medical facilities included both a fully equipped sickbay and morgue. (Bait and Switch") Crew amenities Due to the higher-than-normal complement of Bajorans among the crew, compartment 0847 on deck 8 was converted to a shrine of the Bajoran religion, with Prylar Simene Jyn'fossy assigned as chaplain. (The Wrong Reflection) Deck 8 also contained the officers' gym. As on other Galaxy-class vessels, compartment Ten Forward was the main crew lounge, dubbed Red Sky at Night. (Bait and Switch) Compartment 13 Forward was the public observation lounge, which in practice was the recreation room for the enlisted personnel. It also contained the Bajor s memorial wall, where the crew observed the Bajoran Day of Remembrance in 2410. ("To Absent Friends") In 2410, Deep Space 9 refitted the Bajor s multipurpose decks into additional crew quarters and cargo bays to accommodate the 103rd Expeditionary Force, numbering 10,000 soldiers and a complement of T-204 Hayes main battle tanks. ("Tinker, Golfer, Doctor, Trill", "Last Rights") Crew The Bajor s nominal crew complement was 82 officers and 963 enlisted personnel for a total of 1,065 crew members. Of these, 157, approximately 15%, of the initially assigned crew were Bajorans, in keeping with a theme used with the Series 23 Galaxy-class ships. The crew also contained over 60 Andorians. (Bait and Switch, "Shakedown Shenanigans", The Wrong Reflection) After taking command, Kanril Eleya ordered a dedicated assault team created under the Security division, formed from crew members with either combat experience or an A-minus or better on combat evaluations. Senior Chief Petty Officer Athezra Darrod was placed in charge of the unit. Following his death on Kobali Prime, he was replaced by Lieutenant Alicia Gantumur. ("Downbelow", "Last Rights", "All In") Senior staff ;Commanding officer *Captain Kanril Eleya (2409-pres) ;First officer and tactical officer *Commander Tesjha Phohl (2409-pres) ;Operations officer and second officer *Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander (August-December 2409; reassigned to command ) *Lieutenant Commander Reshek Gaarra (December 2409-pres) ;Chief engineer *Lieutenant Commander Bynam Ehrob (2409-pres) ;Chief medical officer *Lieutenant (JG) Warragul Wirrpanda (2409-pres) ;Chief of security *Lieutenant Dul'krah, Clan Korekh (2409-pres) ;Science officer *Commander Birail Riyannis (2409-pres) Appendices Connections External link * Category:Federation starships Category:Galaxy class starships